silas_and_stefan_salvatorefandomcom-20200215-history
Season One
Silas and Stefan Salvatore Wiki team makes every effort to maintain professional courtesy and provide sources of information for upcoming episodes. However, anyone can edit the Vampire Diaries Wiki. As a result, it is not an accurate spoiler source and should not be cited as such. Season One, is the start of an epic series that is based on The Vampire Diaries who was written by L.J Smith. The first season of The Vampire Diaries began airing in the United States on Thursday, September 10, 2009. It is a TV adaption of L.J.Smith's series of young adult novels of the same name. There was one week break in October, then two months break from 19. November to January 21. After that, break from February 11 to March 25 and then last 8 episodes had aired. Season Summary It has been three months since Silas trapped Stefan in the vault and thrown it off the cliff and into the quarry, Silas has been posing as Stefan all that time without anyone noticing. They all thought that Stefan was off traveling the world but they were wrong. Elena and Damon have not yet come to knowlegde that their friend/brother is trapped and has been like that for a few months, Jeremy is alive, with the help of Bonnie killing herself in order for that to happen. Silas is after Elena's ancestor who was a vampire and now, she is human, she took the cure and is in danger of Silas because he might her blood to make him more powerful. But it is up for everyone to kill the unkillable. Elena comes to knowlegde that her friend (Bonnie) has been dead for a while, she asked Jeremy the whereabout of Bonnie. He has been covering for her and Elena has told Caroline this fact. They are going to organise a funeral for their dead friend, Matt and Rebekah come home after their trip around the world, and they had things stollen off them like The Gilbert Ring and Rebekah's earrings. But something is about to happen in Mystic Falls, a person is about to get turned into a vampire after all they wanted to be one. Jeremy and Damon become a lot more closure and become more like brothers other then having him fighting with each other. Stefan and Elena get back together and marries each other, after what Damon did, Katherine and him slept together. Now that Caroline is pleased to see Stefan and Elena back together forever, Tyler and her are also married. They had a double ceremony. Another speice is about to be intruduced and it will be nasty one to kill Silas for good. Based on the series of books by L. J. Smith, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES is from Alloy Entertainment and Bonanza Productions Inc in association with Warner Bros. Television and CBS Television Studios with executive producersKevin Williamson ("Scream," "Dawson's Creek"), Julie Plec ("Kyle XY," "Wasteland"), Leslie Morgenstein ("Gossip Girl," "Private") and Bob Levy ("Gossip Girl," "Privileged") Chapters |-|Part One= *'Tough Love (Episodes 1-7) - There will be interesting things happen to people in the first few episodes and that that Silas has got some answering to do. ' |-|Part Two= *'Defection (Episodes 8-14) - Elena and Damon are going to hit a rock when Stefan asks Elena to marry her. Caroline is now a married college student along with Elena. ' |-|Part Three= *'Silas's End - (Episodes 15-21) - The new speice is introduced and it will be then end for the immortal Silas in this chapter. ' |-|Part Four= TBA Antagonists |-|Part One= *Katherine Pierce *Nate Petrova *Sam Forbes *Michaela Johnson *Aaron Donavan *Mary Devolta *Lady May Grayson *Faye Decostason |-|Part Two= *Vernona Jewasid *Haidi Hayer *Utopew Julliu *Jessica Thompson *Callue Benson *Karen Fliston *Sharon Powers *Davina Kallieewera |-|Part Three= * * * * * * * * * |-|Part Four= * * * * * * * * * Cast |-|Main= * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore/Silas * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-|Recurring= * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-|Guest= * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-|Notes= * * * * * * * * * * * * * Episodes TBA Character Notes TBA Pictures See Also References